Want
by ravenlunatic96
Summary: Yin and yang, always circling, always figthing, always completing a circle.  NaruSasu drabbles and oneshots
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This is one of the many oneshots that I am writing for my awesome friend Catkac. I am sorry that I can't publish as much as she probably wants me to

And I don't like Naruto (the person)…but I figured since she wanted a Narusasu I'd give it to her because she's awesome …oh, and I am sorry for the lame title…please forgive me!

I hope that this is ok…I don't like it very much I'm so sorry!

Should I make this a drabble series?

A darker side to Naruto…is he OOC?

And it's kind of AU I guess…

And if you read this long author's not of doom, I applause you.

Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, one-sided Naruto/Hinata

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke…don't remind me…and thank god that I didn't make Naruto (the person)

…

…

Want

…

…

Tongues dance together, saliva mixing as two hot mouths fought desperately. Fingers intertwined in midnight hard enough to rip out a few strands. Growling slightly in annoyance he pulled away leaving the blond man clutching at thin air.

"I'm not a girl. Don't treat me like one, dobe."

The hungry mouth is over his own again, silencing any further words that may have been uttered.

…

Sasuke knows the reason that the demon carrier makes love to him in the way that he does. The way that his mouth is always following his own, never letting it get too far away from that ever-seeking tongue.

He kisses as if to steal his breathe, inhale the very essence of who he is.

Not that the Uchiha would ever admit that he knew, of course. If he did than his partner would throw a fit.

It was all so plain and simple though, and he had realized it right away.

He wanted to be him.

That was not an unusual concept to him. Many others had admired him, adoration and want coating their eyes.

But Naruto…Naruto's wanting was different. It was so much stronger than that. So volatile and hungry and needy that it threatened to consume him completely.

Mother always said step too close to the fire and you'll get burned.

(Sasuke wonders if anyone else could see the scorches)

…

…

He's perfect.

So damn perfect.

It makes him fucking sick, the way that he can do everything on the first try. The way that others look at his Sasuke.

Well they had better keep their eyes to themselves if they wanted if they wanted to keep them.

Those pitiful girls that threw themselves at his "lover", lust shining in their eyes, hands trembling with desire itched him the most. He wanted to rip and tear at them, and see the blood pour down and stain the sidewalks, their fingers twitching, searching for the man that they could no longer touch.

'Sasuke you are so wonderful.'

'Sasuke-kun is so courageous'

'Sasuke is a genius!'

Those sentences wrench through his head, leaving aching trails in their wake. He could never be good enough, never enough for that pink-haired girl, or the teachers who looked at him in disgust for his failures.

And then…he was suddenly good enough for everyone.

But even then, it really wasn't true.

Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew.

They only wanted his power, wanted to control him, own him.

And then suddenly he was everyone's puppet, doing their bidding. He hide his contempt and hatred and knowing behind a mask of false cheeriness.

And none of this changed the fact that he knew he still wasn't good enough. He never would be.

Even after Sasuke ran away, it just made other love him all the more. It didn't somehow make the admiration shift to Naruto, like he had hoped and dreamed for.

Those girls with those twitching fingers just chased all the harder, eyes studded with stars and dreams.

Eventually the stars had dimmed, and shouts and screams and confessions of love disappeared after awhile.

And then for a while everything was ok for a while, when he found the pale-eyed girl who had lost the stars in her eyes, and hid the moon inside of her. She admired him, adored him, loved him as much as he had always hated (loved) Sasuke. With her he could forget the feelings of not being good enough, for she was even more pitiful than him.

And then he came back.

With that hair of ink, and eyes of blood, he swept back in, uprooting his life again.

Suddenly there were whispers of the Sharigan user's greatness again, and his godlike beauty. The stars were alighted again, and the small peace he had found with the girl of lost stars and moonlight faded into the mist, swallowed up by the shouts and whispers and love confessions.

…

And suddenly Naruto knew what he needed.

…

At first he was turned away, spurned multiple times.

But finally the 'almighty' gave in to ardent kisses and caressing fingers, returning them with his own.

The dark-haired man knew what the demon container was doing before even he himself knew.

…

He found that he didn't mind much.

…

Neither of them were stupid.

They knew that a relationship based on lust and dreams crushed by stars and hatred would never work.

That the way indents where left in Sasuke's hips afterwards was not healthy, and neither was the loathing that was Naruto's companion when the passion had passed.

Their pale parody of love, sick and twisted and mutilated wasn't healthy, and they were told this multiple times. Each found that they could not, did not wish to stop. It was too addicting after time.

…

…

Eyes follow Naruto as he walks down the street, stars crashing and hope burning.

And suddenly he is powerful, he has the power to make their dreams shatter into a million pieces, along with their hearts.

A smile comes over his face.

…

…

He has devoured him, and no longer are their whispers and shouts and screams and love confessions.

There is nothing left for them to love.

…

…

Who's perfect now Sasuke-kun.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

The second chapter to my Naruto drabble series…these drabbles are not connected to each other n the least unless I say that they are…

I came up with this idea because I had to use the bathroom…

A failed attempt at a humor fic.

Modern Day Au

Warnings: very heavily implied happenings…

…

…

Princess

…

…

"So…let's say if were in a fairytale…" Naruto started, tugging slightly on a spike of blond hair.

Rolling his eyes Sasuke wondered why he hadn't gotten up to pee yet. His bladder seriously needed to be relieved. Oh right, Naruto had started asking stupid questions. First it was about if they were sea creatures, and then vampires, and then ninjas. He didn't know whether to think if the other male was kinky or had drank too much sake the night before.

"Go on with it." he snapped after there had be annoyingly long pause. Unsuccessfully the dark-haired man tried to quell his urge to go to the bathroom. If Naruto wasn't such a good kisser then he still wouldn't be sitting in the bed with him. God, this had better be worth it.

"Do you think that I would be a good Cinderalla?"

Onyx eyes widened in disbelief, and a threatening growl leaked out of his pale throat before he actually registered what he had said.

"Cinderella?" one side of his mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly before it widened into an almost grin as he imagined Naruto in a ball gown in tiny glass slippers dancing. "You'd probably lose a toe."

As a pouting Naruto filled his line of vision Sasuke was about ready to rip his face apart.

First he wakes him up by yelling in his ear, and then playing the most pointless game of twenty questions ever, and then trying to guilt trip him. Sasuke could already tell that today wasn't going to be a good day.

"Dobe, get off of me before I rip it off and force you to eat it."

"That isn't what you said last night…" An evil glint came into the blue-eyed man's eyes, grinning cheekily at him. "I think you were quite happy about the prospect of eating it."

His hand wouldn't stop twitching as he considered wrapping it around Naruto's throat and squeezing the life out of him. That prospect seemed to be growing more attractive by the minute.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me." Winding back a fist he sent if flying with perfect aim, sinking into Naruto's face.

Standing up and taking his clothes with him in one arm the Uchiha ignored the howls of pain and outrage coming from the other side of the room and entered the bathroom.

Smirking he thought that he had never heard of prince charming punching Cinderella before.

And then he froze when he saw glass slippers sitting not so innocently next to the toilet.


End file.
